Gravité
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Gravity" de Cherry Tiger : Ils n'ont fait qu'aller de l'avant depuis qu'ils ont commencés à travailler ensemble sans jamais regarder en arrière. Mais lorsqu'une personne tombe et que l'autre est obligé de s'arrêter, quelles seront leurs impressions sur la relation qu'ils partagent ? HiruMamo prenant place durant leur temps à Saikyoudai.
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai été malade ces derniers temps, ayant attrapé froid et un rhume, et donc cette fic m'est apparue à l'esprit. Ce qui m'embêtait en l'écrivant c'est que ça allait être sacrément cliché. Il y a tellement de fanfictions déjà publiées sur Hiruma ou Mamori tombant malade et ce qui se passe par la suite. Aussi n'ai-je pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'a poussé à écrire ce premier chapitre. Comme ma meilleure amie Elis l'a dit lorsque je lui ai fait part de ma situation, c'était pour me le sortir de la tête. Je me retrouve alors stylo en main à rédiger l'une des innombrables aventures d'HiruMamo à Saikyoudai XD Voici de quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour les semaines à venir. Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié dans le courant de la semaine.**

* * *

Gravité

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une légère démangeaison dans la gorge.

Un peu gênée mais imperturbable, Mamori se racla la gorge en se concentrant sur les données qu'Hiruma, capitaine de l'équipe de Football Américain de Saikyoudai, lui avait passé. Bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de son analyse de sitôt, elle avait espéré pouvoir s'en occuper rapidement afin de se pencher au plus tôt sur le rapport qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Sans lâcher l'écran d'ordinateur des yeux, elle frotta sa gorge d'une main pour essayer d'apaiser la démangeaison qui la faisait tousser dès qu'elle tentait de s'en débarrasser.

De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait Hiruma, ses yeux collés comme d'habitude au dernier modèle de Sony Vaio.

La ride sur son front s'accentua, passant de la concentration à l'irritation avec les toussotements répétés de Mamori qui le distrayaient. « Si tu comptes être aussi chiante, putain, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, » lui dit-il alors qu'il se mettait à reclasser les informations qu'elle lui avait fournies plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais Mamori secoua la tête. « J'aurais bientôt fini, » dit-elle en toussant un peu. « Excuse-moi un instant. Je vais boire de l'eau. »

L'ayant aidé à emménager et à nettoyer derrière lui la plupart du temps, elle connaissait l'appartement comme sa poche. Elle ouvrit machinalement un placard pour se prendre un verre et se servit de l'eau d'une bouteille près de l'évier.

L'eau eut beau rafraîchir sa gorge, la démangeaison persistait et cela embêtait Mamori. Aurait-elle pu tomber malade ? Les millions de choses qu'elle avait à faire lui passèrent par la tête alors qu'elle dressait mentalement une liste de tous ceux qui auraient pu lui passer un virus de grippe ou fac-similé. Concluant qu'elle n'avait croisé personne qui paraissait malade, elle ignora cette suggestion et continua à travailler sur les données, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit ou pour laisser sa gorge la distraire.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il était déjà 20h. Hiruma lui proposa de la raccompagner mais elle déclina, lui rappelant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec sa mère pour dîner à l'extérieur. L'air était frais et ne fit rien pour arranger la démangeaison. Elle continua de toussoter doucement, ce qui semblait inquiéter les gens autour d'elle, surtout dans le bus. _C'est étrange…_ pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est qu'une petite toux._

Alors que le bus approchait de son quartier, elle fut tirée de ses rêveries et en descendit pour se diriger vers un restaurant familial. Sa mère lui faisait de grands signes tandis qu'elle la rejoignait à sa table. Elle lui fit un câlin avant de s'asseoir. « Comment vas-tu, maman ? Et papa ? Il ne se sent toujours pas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-elle. « Ton père aussi, il s'est juste un peu surmené. Il voulait venir manger avec nous mais j'ai insisté pour qu'il reste à la maison. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne mette pas le nez dehors par un temps pareils. »

Mamori éclata gentiment de rire et hocha la tête. « C'est vrai, il a fait plutôt frisquet dernièrement. »

« Et toi, Mamori ? Comment ça va à l'école ? Tu arrives de chez Hiruma, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Mamori sourit nerveusement. Elle avait si fréquemment évoqué Hiruma dans leurs conversations qu'elle ne l'appelait plus « le capitaine de l'équipe » ou « le garçon diabolique ». Sa mère semblait confortable à l'idée de l'appeler Hiruma. « Oui, nous nous préparons pour la prochaine compétition de la saison à venir. »

« Mais c'est dans des mois, » répliqua sa mère en passant un menu à Mamori.

« Deux pour être exact, » corrigea Mamori en prenant connaissance du menu. « Mais nous ne prenons pas de risques. Les autres équipes deviennent plus fortes et puisque nous sommes une équipe qui ne se base pas uniquement sur sa force mais aussi sur sa capacité à calculer en avance les mouvements de l'adversaire, nous devons nous préparer dès maintenant. »

« Comment t'en sors-tu avec tes études, alors ? » Demanda sa mère en paraissant inquiète. « J'ai parlé avec la mère de Sena et elle me dit qu'il était débordé de travail et qu'il insistait tout de même pour rester dans l'équipe ! Je sais que tu ne joues pas, mais je m'inquiète pour ton futur professionnel, ma chérie. »

« Ça va, maman, » insista-t-elle, mais la démangeaison dans sa gorge choisit ce moment précis pour se réveiller et Mamori toussa.

Les sourcils de sa mère montèrent au plafond. « Mamori, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Mamori secoua la tête et se racla un peu la gorge. « Ce n'est rien, vraiment, je vais juste commander un thé chaud et de la soupe, » dit-elle en cherchant des yeux un serveur à héler.

Mais la mère de Mamori, étant une mère, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la prunelle de ses yeux. « Tu n'as pas attrapé froid, tu es sûre ? »

Mamori secoua la tête de nouveau, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer la démangeaison et de rester aussi posée que possible. « Oui, c'est juste ma gorge qui me gratte un peu. Sérieusement, maman, ce n'est rien du tout. »

Mais durant leur dîner Mamori remarqua que la ride sur le front de sa mère ne disparaissait pas. Qu'importe les sujets qu'elle soulevait (comment ses co-équipiers s'amélioraient ou combien ses cours étaient intéressants), rien ne put tranquilliser sa mère. Après manger, alors qu'elle s'en allait prendre un bus pour rentrer chez elle, sa mère lui saisit le bras et dit : « Appelle-moi si tu ne te sens pas bien. »

Mamori réprima l'envie de se moquer, ayant déjà dit mille fois à sa mère qu'elle allait bien. Mais alors que la démangeaison dans sa gorge grandissait, ses propres instincts commencèrent à lui indiquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi tint-elle la main de sa mère un moment et hocha-t-elle la tête avant de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus.

Le lendemain matin, Mamori se réveilla avec la démangeaison dans sa gorge qui était devenue un mal de gorge conséquent et une migraine notable.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé que puisque c'était mon anniversaire, je serai un peu plus charitable et posterai ce chapitre en avance. Je ne sais pas trop quand la suite sera disponible. Je peaufine encore certains détails. De nouveau, pas beaucoup de développement mais j'espère que ça ira quand même et que vous aimerez. ^^**

* * *

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Hiruma prenait soin de ses pairs même s'il refusait de le montrer. Oui, il les poussait et avait tendance à les blesser avec ses balles, mais il comprenait qu'ils avaient des limites. Et que parfois, juste parfois, il fallait mieux accepter ces limites.

Il était souvent imprudent quand il s'agissait de lui et il voulait faire subir le même traitement aux autres joueurs sous ses ordres. Surtout les Devil Bats, qu'il savait avoir du potentiel bien que ce ne soit pas exactement la même chose aujourd'hui. Comparés aux Devil Bats qui avaient besoin d'être énormément poussés dans le temps, les Saikyoudai Wizards étaient bien plus faciles à gérer en ce sens qu'ils avaient assez de jugeote pour connaitre leurs limites. Quant à la centaine de joueurs de réserve : ils avaient besoin d'être poussés mais s'ils comptaient un jour faire partie de l'équipe régulière.

Cela étant, ils prenaient soin d'eux. Et ensemble avec Anezaki, ils s'assuraient que l'équipe était au meilleur de sa forme. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, parce que peu importe son avancement, elle était toujours juste derrière lui.

Aussi lorsqu'il vit son état hier, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne voulait rien dire parce qu'elle aurait pu être gênée par là où il regardait, puisque la première chose qu'il avait remarqué c'était combien ses lèvres étaient pâles. Il les avait vus légèrement rouges avec le baume à lèvres qu'elle utilisait à l'extérieur. Il les avait vus rose sans rien les soirs où elle restait tard à travailler chez lui. Elles étaient d'une toute autre couleur hier.

Et c'est alors qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle devenait plus pâle à la minute au moment de partir. Cela lui avait suffi pour prendre des mesures. Il avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle allait de toute façon voir sa mère. Elle semblait obstinée et, acceptant pour une fois la défaite, il lui avait permis de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Son état lui avait sur les nerfs toute la matinée alors qu'il préparait du café et prenait place devant son ordinateur pour consulter les données collectées jusque-là. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son portable se mit à sonner. Il avait plusieurs téléphones mais il reconnut celui-là comme étant le seul dont elle avait le numéro.

Il lui répondit nonchalamment. « Tu n'as pas cours, putain d'manager ? »

« Eh ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai puisque tu as mémorisé mon agenda, Hiruma-kun… » Répondit-elle bien qu'elle semblait différente.

Hiruma s'arrêta de regarder son ordinateur. Beaucoup trop de signes. Il y a forcément quelque chose. « Oi, t'as l'air horrible. »

« Ce n'est qu'un rhume, rien de sérieux. »

De nouveau, son obstination à pousser ses limites. « On dirait pas juste un rhume. »

« Pense ce que tu veux, » soupira-t-elle. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière. « Je t'ai appelé parce que je viens de me souvenir que j'ai des infos sur les nouveaux joueurs chez moi que j'ai oublié de t'amener. Je passerai bientôt avant d'aller en classe. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Il fait froid dehors. »

« Je mettrai plusieurs couches de vêtements, » insista-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un passage ! Et j'ai pris des médicaments. J'irai bien. Ce n'est qu'un cours aujourd'hui. Après ça, je rentre directement me reposer. »

« Ne sois pas maso, fichue manager. Reste chez toi. »

Il y eut une pause pour un moment avant qu'elle ne parle enfin : « Je sécherai mais je passerai quand même chez toi rapidement. Et puis je rentrerai, d'accord ? »

Il voulait l'engueuler mais il réalisa qu'une partie de lui voulait vraiment la voir. Il grogna embêté et elle prit ça comme une approbation.

Hiruma attendit aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait, se distrayant en compulsant d'anciennes données sur d'autres équipes ou en allant sur le net voir si des informations valaient l'os. Mais il réalisa rapidement qu'elle prenait plus de temps que d'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et jura.

Il neigeait. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour faire baisser drastiquement la température. Et il avait fallu que ce soit aujourd'hui, putain ! Il attrapa rapidement son pull et sa veste et sortit en trombe. Une forte bourrasque de vent souffla dans sa direction alors qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Il jura encore plus.

Il fonça vers l'arrêt de bus où il savait qu'elle avait dû descendre mais il n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour voir Anezaki marcher lentement depuis l'arrêt de bus. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et son visage paraissait encore plus pâle que la veille. Elle ne portait pas les « couches supplémentaires » qu'elle avait promises et elle frissonnait…

ET elle se trimbalait ses livres et son ordinateur ! Il courut vers elle et prit ses affaires avant de lui hurler dessus : « Est-ce que tu es folle, bordel ? »

Mamori s'éveilla de son état hébété en l'entendant. « Ah, Hiruma-kun… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je suis désolée… il a commencé à neiger pendant que j'étais dans le bus et… »

Il ne perdit pas de temps à écouter ses explications. Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida prestement vers son appartement. En la tenant contre lui, ses peurs se confirmèrent. Elle était définitivement malade et avait de la fièvre.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot en rejoignant son appartement, tandis que le vent froid rendait difficile les efforts d'Hiruma pour réchauffer Anezaki en chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il posa ses affaires et mit le chauffage au maximum.

« Mais ta facture d'électricité ! » L'entendit-il protester.

« Si tu veux t'inquiéter pour quelque chose, putain, inquiète-toi de ton état plutôt ! » La gronda-t-il alors qu'il l'observait enfin attentivement. Elle n'était vraiment pas en forme. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque instant.

« Mais… mais… » Il la regarda alors qu'elle luttait pour trouver une excuse quant à sa présence en ces lieux. « Les… infos… »

« Ce n'est que sur les nouveaux joueurs, ça pouvait putain d'attendre. » Soupira-t-il tandis qu'il la tint par le poignet et la guida vers le canapé. « Assis-toi, je vais te faire du café… et je mettrais ce putain de dégoûtant truc sucré que tu aimes. »

Elle ne fit pas mine de rétorquer. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait devant d'un air absent mais il parvint à faire du café en se demandant s'il fallait mieux amener Anezaki voir un médecin ou alerter ses parents.

Alors qu'il lui amenait le café, il se retrouva avec un plus gros problème que prévu.

Mamori s'était évanouie désormais et lorsqu'il plaça une main sur son front il se mit à jurer lourdement.

Sa fièvre avait grimpé. Et elle suait profusément désormais.


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée d'où je vais avec cette fic. J'ai cette vague impression que j'expérimente un nouveau genre d'écriture. Mais même, j'aimerais bien avoir une idée de ce que je compte faire avec. Enfin bon. Vu comme vous l'appréciez, voici le troisième chapitre ^^**

* * *

La panique ne faisait pas partie du dictionnaire d'Hiruma. Lorsqu'on lui présentait une crise, il lui fallait quoi, une minute à tout casser pour trouver au moins une solution temporaire. Mais en voyant la respiration irrégulière d'Anezaki, quelque chose en lui incita son cœur à s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Refusant de perdre d'autres précieuses secondes à essayer de comprendre cette frivolité, il la poussa de côté et commença à monter un plan. Il la souleva comme une mariée et l'amena dans sa chambre, la déposant avec une délicatesse inhabituelle sur le lit avant de rapidement la mettre sous les couvertures. Il fonça vers son armoire et en sortit un autre édredon pour elle. Il se souvenait s'être fait dire qu'il fallait faire suer la fièvre, et puisque la température était basse, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Il regarda Anezaki un moment, comme à la recherche d'une certaine assurance avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine pour prendre le kit de premier secours qu'Anezaki avait laissé là « juste au cas où ». Il l'ouvrit et y trouva des tablettes pour soulager la douleur dont il était sûr pouvait lui être de quelque utilité. Il n'était pas médecin mais jusque-là il pouvait suivre. Elle avait besoin de manger cependant ou de boire quelque chose au moins plus consistent que juste de l'eau.

Il regarda dans le frigo et fit un petit reniflement de soulagement mais également de dérision. Elle avait acheté du lait bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais besoin. Avait-elle été là aussi souvent que ça ? Prenant le lait, il sortit une poêle et commença à le chauffer.

Alors qu'il patientait, il réfléchit à la situation actuelle. Était-il possible de retarder l'analyse des données ? Il pouvait sans doute prendre sa part… mais il y avait toujours le problème des entrainements de l'équipe et des prises de notes sur les nouveaux joueurs. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait laisser cela à quelqu'un d'autre, comme Yamato par exemple. N'empêche, il hésitait à le faire.

Parce qu'il était bien trop habitué à ses méthodes à elle.

Une fois que le lait fut assez chaud, il éteignit la plaque chauffante et le versa dans un mug, qui était définitivement le sien. Il l'avait vu l'utilisé qu'occasionnellement : le mug blanc avec des motifs de chatons noirs. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à de rares occasions, tard dans la soirée où ils devaient travailler sur des montagnes de données et de vidéos ensemble. Elle faisait du café pour tous les deux et il la voyait prendre une gorgée du sien alors qu'elle lui passait son mug à lui. Il se souvenait de son petit sourire de contentement, buvant ce liquide sombre définitivement mélangé à une autre concoction pour le rendre moins fort. Il se souvenait avoir reniflé en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas comment apprécier du bon café. Il se rappelait avoir apprécié sa réaction alors qu'elle lui rétorquait qu'elle avait le droit de _jouer avec le café_ comme elle l'entendait…

Hiruma battit des paupières. Comment son esprit avait-il pu partir aussi loin ? Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, amenant le lait chaud, un verre d'eau tiède et les analgésiques.

Anezaki était allongée immobile sur le côté, sa respiration bien plus lente désormais que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la réveiller aussi s'assit-il sur le bord du lit, regardant son visage qui paraissait plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait vu ce visage s'éclairer de joie ou virer au rouge sous la rage ou la gêne, ses expressions passer de la détermination au choc ou à la surprise, les larmes couler pour tous ceux autour d'elle. Mais là…

Là elle semblait très loin. Hiruma plaça une main sur son front, notant que la fièvre était toujours présente sans pour autant grimper. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa main de suivre la courbe de sa joue un instant. Décidant finalement qu'il était temps de la réveiller, il secoua un peu ses épaules, l'appelant : « Anezaki. »

Elle remua légèrement alors qu'il continuait de dire son nom : « Anezaki. »

Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle regarda autour d'œil, battant rapidement des paupières. Elle grogna un peu. « Hiruma… ? »

Hiruma lâcha un soupir et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit de soulagement ou de frustration. « Tu es dans ma chambre. Tu peux t'asseoir ? »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle se mettait sur son séant, Hiruma supportant son dos. « Je pense que je suis très malade, » dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Hiruma caqueta un peu. « Eh bien, c'est une putain de réalisation. Allez, je t'ai amené quelque chose à boire pour que tu prennes des médicaments. »

Il rapprocha le mug de sa figure mais remarqua qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. « Non, je devrais rentrer, je ne … »

« Juste ferme-la et bois, Anezaki, » la gronda-t-il. « Tu es déjà assez pénible comme ça. » Il se mordit un peu la lèvre, se demandant s'il n'était pas trop dur.

Mais elle ne paraissait pas offensée par sa réaction. Elle le fixa choquée un moment avant d'hocher la tête en baissant les yeux. « Je suis désolée… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas l'heure des excuses, » dit-il en la guidant pour qu'elle tienne le mug et le rapproche de ses lèvres. « Bois ça, prends le médicament et repose-toi. Je m'occuperai du reste. »

Il savait qu'elle allait protester qu'il n'avait pas « s'occuper du reste » lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche sur le point de parler. Donc avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire qu'elle était toujours capable de travailler il bascula le mug et força Mamori à boire le lait. Elle se recroquevilla sous la chaleur du liquide et parce que sa gorge était irritée il lui était difficile de déglutir. Mais après sa première réaction, elle ingurgita le reste comme si elle était déterminée à ne pas causer plus de problèmes. Une fois qu'elle eut tout bue, Hiruma lui passa le médicament et le verre d'eau tiède, qu'elle prit silencieusement, avant de la laisser se recoucher.

Hiruma regarda ses yeux papillonner tandis qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Ça s'était bien passé au moins, pensa-t-il. Désormais il devait s'occuper d'autre chose.

Il prit l'un de ses portables et composa un numéro. Plaçant le téléphone à son oreille, il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'on décroche. Il dit alors : « C'est bien la résidence Anezaki à l'appareil ? »


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, ça a pris du temps. Désolée pour le retard. Le travail s'est amoncelé quelque peu et je ne sais pas pourquoi je poussais cette fic de côté. Mais je me suis finalement décidé à la finir (avec l'aide d'Elis) et c'est maintenant fait. Un grand merci à Bar-Ohki pour m'avoir donné le nom de la mère de Mamori selon le manga américain. Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si dur de trouver des infos comme celles-là…**

**Il y a un autre chapitre à cette fic de prévu (si tout se passe bien). Mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il y en aura un autre final pour aller avec, selon mon humeur du moment. Le problème c'est que Novembre arrive et que Novembre… sonne l'heure de NaNoWriMo ! Je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais travailler sur le prochain chapitre mais je compte faire une pause de NaNoWriMo pour travailler sur une autre de mes fics en cours. Jusque-là, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

* * *

Taka Honjou était nonchalamment assis dans la salle d'étude, lisant un roman anglais qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il aurait aimé le lire à l'extérieur, dans un endroit calme tel que sous un arbre du campus. Mais il faisait froid aujourd'hui aussi était-il obligé de rester à l'intérieur avec les élèves le pointant du doigt ou murmurant dans son dos lorsqu'ils le reconnaissaient. Beaucoup d'entre eux savaient qui il était et trouvait en général son intérêt pour la lecture un peu étrange. Mais d'autres pensaient que lire correspondait à la personnalité assez paisible du receveur, lui donnant l'air profond.

Au contraire, Taka ne lisait ces romans uniquement pour l'idée que des gens se retrouvant dans des situations pareilles le fascinaient. Rage, cœur brisé, espoir, rébellion… toutes ces choses qu'il trouvait légèrement similaires à ce qu'il ressentait sur le terrain, cela le fascinait à un point inimaginable. Une fascination silencieuse. Malgré sa curiosité, il préférait n'être qu'un simple observateur.

Un bip le tira de sa lecture. Arrachant ses yeux du bouquin, il regarda Takeru Yamato qui semblait juste avoir fini une conversation téléphonique. « À qui parlais-tu ? » Demanda Taka.

Yamato s'approcha de la table où Taka était assis dans la salle d'étude et prit place dans une chaise. Il lâcha un petit soupir avant de s'expliquer auprès de Taka : « J'ai reçu un appel de notre Capitaine, » dit-il, souriant en coin en se souvenant du jour où Youichi Hiruma s'était proclamé meneur des Saikyoudai Wizards avant que quiconque puisse protester. De toute façon ils n'avaient rien à dire, vu l'_arme _qu'il possédait pour les faire plier.

Taka battit des paupières, trouvant étrange l'idée que le démon en chef appelle Yamato. Habituellement il se serait contenté d'un hochement de tête. Mais là il s'agissait d'Hiruma… « Il t'a appelé ? Pourquoi ? »

« Crois-le ou non, il est tombé malade, » répondit Yamato en souriant toujours. « Il n'a pas donné de détails sur sa maladie mais il a dit ne pas pouvoir être présent à l'entrainement, nous chargeant tous les deux de nous en occuper à partir de maintenant. »

Taka haussa un sourcil. « Nous deux ? Et Anezaki-san ? »

« On dirait bien qu'il se l'ait définitivement acoquiné comme esclave, personnelle maintenant qu'il est alité, » dit Yamato. « Alors il va surement la garder en cage jusqu'à ce que bon lui semble. »

« C'est bizarre tout de même… » Taka fronça les sourcils. « Si sa maladie est contagieuse, alors ce n'est pas bon de la garder auprès de lui. »

Yamato pouffa un peu de rire en mettant ses coudes sur la table. « Peut-être qu'il le lui a déjà passé. Ce ne serait pas surprenant vu comment ils sont tout le temps ensemble. »

Taka y réfléchit un moment. Ce que Yamato disait était vrai, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. En de rares occasions on pouvait les voir séparément, se dirigeant vers leurs classes respectives. Il croisait parfois Anezaki à la bibliothèque étudiant avec un groupe d'amies. Ou trouvait Hiruma tout seul dans la salle du club travaillant sur les stratégies. Mais sinon ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Discutant tout le temps, se chamaillant tout le temps, se serrant tout le temps les coudes, comme s'ils…

Yamato sourit, remarquant le changement d'expression chez Taka. « Je suis sûr que tu es arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi à propos de ces deux-là, » dit Yamato. « Ils forment vraiment un couple intéressant. »

Taka hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil au roman dans sa main. Ah oui, il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qui le fascinait dans ces histoires. Est-ce que c'était ce qui se passait entre leur Capitaine et sa manager ? Pour une raison inconnue il avait le sentiment qu'aucun des livres qu'il avait lu n'avait pleinement saisi ce qui se passait vraiment entre eux. Ils étaient assez … différents.

« Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, » lâcha Yamato, brisant de nouveau la ligne de pensée de Taka. « Nous avons du pain sur la planche. À commencer par… nourrir ce chien démoniaque. »

L'image d'un Cerberus affamé leur fonçant dessus fit froncer les sourcils de Taka. Certes, ils avaient la capacité de l'éviter et de s'échapper, mais ce cabot était toujours chiant. En soupirant, Taka hocha la tête et se leva avec Yamato.

* * *

Mami Anezaki trouvait ça dur à croire que le garçon, dont sa fille avait tant parlé et qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une poignée de fois, l'avait appelé. Pour un moment elle avait cru que c'était une farce mais Youichi Hiruma lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas une farce et que sa fille était vraiment malade.

Il y avait des temps comme ceux-là où elle aurait aimé avoir plus fait confiance à ses instincts maternels. Elle savait que Mamori était sur le point de tomber malade mais elle avait crû sa fille capable de prendre soin d'elle. Le fait que Mamori quitte la maison pour se rendre à son appartement à lui la rendait perplexe. C'était assez inhabituel et elle se demandait si le stress n'avait pas eu finalement raison d'elle.

Elle arriva enfin devant chez Hiruma, vérifiant pour la énième fois le bout de papier sur laquelle elle avait griffonné avec soin l'adresse qu'il lui avait donné. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'elle, elle toqua à la porte.

Hiruma répondit prestement, étant étrangement poli. « Merci d'être venue, » dit-il.

« Non, non. » Mami secoua la tête. « Je suis navrée que ma fille vous ait causé tant de problèmes. Où est-elle ? Je veux aller la voir. »

Hiruma hocha la tête. « Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires sur la table… si ça vous va. » Il était clair que qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

Elle sourit, amusée par cela. Quand Mamori était à Deimon, il y avait des jours où elle rentrait ulcérée. Lorsque Mamori lui en demandait la raison, sa fille laissait éclater sa rage… combien le capitaine de l'équipe était odieux avec elle, comment il les maltraitait elle et le reste de l'équipe, combien il se moquait du mal des autres. Elle savait que sa fille ne mentait pas alors il était étrange de voir Hiruma, le susnommé démon, être si poli.

Elle posa le sac qu'elle avait amené sur la table et suivit Hiruma vers ce qu'elle devinait être sa chambre. Elle vit Mamori, endormie et plutôt immobile. Mami s'agenouilla à côté du lit et mit sa main sur le front de sa fille.

Aussitôt ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Maman… » Murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi… ? »

« Oh, Mamori, je t'avais prévenu, non ? » Dit Mami en paraissant inquiète.

Mamori grogna. « Je suis désolée… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Est-ce que … tu me ramènes à la maison ? »

Mami secoua la tête. « Ton père ne sera pas à la maison avant ce soir et je ne recommande pas de te bouger par ce temps, surtout la nuit. »

« Mais… Hiruma-kun… »

Mami regarda alors Hiruma qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il fit un geste négligent des épaules comme feignant l'ignorance quant à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle reporta son attention sur Mamori et dit : « Tu devrais rester ici jusqu'à demain. Je dirais à ton père de faire une pause et de passer te prendre. Jusque-là, tout ce que je peux faire c'est de préparer à manger et de te donner des médicaments avant d'y aller. »

« Urgh… » Fut tout ce que Mamori pouvait dire en essayant de se mettre sur son séant. Mami était sur le point de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa fille se contentait de rester assise pour regarder Hiruma.

Elle les observa partageaient un regard, aucun mot n'étant prononcé entre eux jusqu'à ce que finalement le garçon fasse un rictus en lâchant : « Je te tiens au courant. » Sur ces mots il partit.

Mamori se recoucha, lâchant un soupir. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Mami.

« Euh… quoi ? » Répondit-elle.

« Juste maintenant, entre toi et Hiruma… c'était un échange bizarre. »

« Oh, ça… » Mamori ferma les yeux comme étant plongée dans ses pensées. « Je lui disais juste que je suis vraiment désolée et que je compte le rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Mami battit des paupières de surprise. « Mais vous ne parliez pas ! Vous n'avez même pas utilisé ces signes que tu m'as montrés ! »

« Hum… je suppose que tu as raison… »

« Alors comment savait-il ? » S'obstina Mami.

Mamori regarda sa mère et se tortilla. « Je lui donne souvent ce regard… lorsque j'utilise son ordinateur et supprime des fichiers par inadvertance ou ne les sauvegarde pas correctement. Il sait ce que cela veut dire. »

La mâchoire de Mami tomba quelque peu, notant combien sa fille était imperturbable. Elle était sur le point de dire que ce genre de communication était une première lorsque Mami réalisa qu'elle l'avait elle-même déjà utilisé…

Avec son mari.

« Maman ? » Dit Mamori, adressant un regard curieux à sa mère. « Tout va bien ? »

Mami sortit de ses pensées et secoua vivement la tête. « Ce n'est rien, chérie. L'heure du déjeuner est passée. Je vais te faire à manger. Pendant ce temps, repose-toi. »

Mamori hocha la tête, ses yeux regardant à droite et à gauche avant de finalement se fermer.

Mami sortit de la chambre pour trouver Hiruma devant son ordinateur, ce qu'il faisait souvent d'après sa fille. « Je vais préparer le déjeuner. Je peux utiliser la cuisine ? »

Hiruma hocha la tête et lui montra comment la cuisine fonctionnait ainsi que l'emplacement des différents ustensiles. Mami était un peu surprise de trouver une cuisine aussi bien rangée mais elle se souvint que Mamori venait souvent ici. Elle savait que sa fille ne resterait pas assise tant que tout ne serait pas à sa place et y resterait.

Mami sortit les ingrédients qu'elle avait amenés dans le sac et se mit à faire du porridge. C'était simple et elle savait que Mamori adorait ça lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Une fois prêt, elle sortit deux bols et servit le porridge.

Elle prit l'un des bols et était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre d'Hiruma lorsqu'elle se tourna pour regarder le garçon toujours sur son ordinateur : « Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas encore mangé. Je t'ai fait du porridge aussi, si ça te va. Si tu le trouves trop fade, j'ai mis l'assaisonnement à côté du bol. »

Elle vit les yeux du garçon bouger un peu et il fronça les sourcils. Toutefois son masque d'impassibilité reprit bien vite le dessus et ses yeux se scotchèrent de nouveau à l'écran alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Mami amena alors sa nourriture à Mamori et s'assit à côté d'elle tandis que sa fille mangeait lentement le porridge. Mamori sourit. « J'ai toujours aimé ça… »

Mami éclata de rire. « Tu dis ça à chaque fois que j'en fais lorsque tu te sens mal. En quelque sorte c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais changée. »

Mamori fronça puérilement les sourcils. « J'ai changé ! C'est juste … qu'il y a des choses qui resteront toujours les mêmes. Comme mon amour pour les choux à la crème. »

Mami hocha la tête. « Oui oui… certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Enfin bon... » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore beaucoup de changements qui t'attendent. »

Mamori regarda sa mère avec curiosité mais ne lui demanda pas plus d'explications. Elle finit son déjeuner, Mami lui donna des médicaments et la regarda s'endormir profondément.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que tout allait bien, Mami se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais sûrement pas à la vaisselle faite et à une tasse de café fumant l'attendant sur la table. Elle regarda Hiruma qui était toujours sur son ordinateur, tapant furieusement.

« As-tu… ? » Commença-t-elle mais Hiruma l'interrompit.

« Merci pour le repas, » dit-il rapidement.

Mami eut un sourire de connivence alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table et prenait une gorgée de café. C'était sucré… un peu trop sucré même. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle ait les mêmes goûts que Mamori ? « Merci de prendre soin de ma fille. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-il, toujours gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Mami avait l'impression qu'il voulait dire autre chose mais ne connaissant pas très bien le garçon elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Elle est assez difficile à contrôler, n'est-ce-pas ? » Déclara Mami en prenant une autre gorgée de café. Elle était certaine d'avoir vu un sourire apparaître au coin des lèvres du garçon. « Tu sais… pendant que je m'occupais d'elle là… je me suis souvenue de quelque chose. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais elle savait qu'il tendait l'oreille.

« Quand Mamori était enfant, elle m'aidait beaucoup à la maison. Même pendant la primaire elle rentrait m'aider après les cours. Et puis un jour elle est tombée malade… une fièvre et un mal de gorge, comme aujourd'hui. »

Il ne ralentit pas mais tiqua néanmoins.

« Donc elle est restée à la maison et je lui ai dit de rester dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Mais… elle a tenue à me suivre. Elle voulait m'aider dans mes tâches. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Qu'elle allait tomber encore plus malade. Mais elle a insisté d'être au moins à mes côtés. Alors pendant que je faisais la lessive elle se roulait dans une couverture et me regardait de loin. Lorsque je pliais les vêtements elle s'adossait à mon dos et s'endormait. Quand je nettoyais l'une des chambres, elle était là. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui se passait ni pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais étrangement, aujourd'hui… je comprends enfin pourquoi. »

Hiruma s'arrêta de taper. Mami ne savait pas s'il avait pleinement saisi ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais il semblait avoir enregistré ses mots tout en restant impassible. Mami finit son café et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle commença alors à ranger, déposant précautionneusement des boites de conserve sur la table, sachant qu'ils en auraient besoin.

Hiruma avait lâché son ordinateur, la regardant alors qu'elle récupérait ses sacs et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Hiruma l'ouvrit et murmura : « Merci. »

C'était dit si faiblement que Mami faillit ne pas l'entendre. Mais elle saisit la phrase juste au moment où il rougissait très légèrement. Mami se retint de rire. Avec une profonde courbette elle lui dit : « Merci de veiller sur elle. »

Et sans observer la réaction du garçon, Mami Anezaki s'éloigna, se sentant étrangement fière.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ce que la mère de Mamori dit à la fin est plutôt intéressant… si je le garde en japonais. « Kanojo wo yoroshiku onegai shimasu » serait la phrase. « Kanojo » est en général utilisé pour une fille comme le pronom « elle ». Mais on peut aussi l'utiliser pour parler d'une « petite amie »… Ouais. C'est un mot difficile à saisir selon la phrase.**

**Et si vous ne le savez pas déjà, « yoroshiku » veut dire laisser complètement quelqu'un aux bons soins d'un autre. C'est un mot assez puissant dans la langue japonaise, qui montre la confiance et la vulnérabilité. Sur ce, je vous laisse imaginer la réaction d'Hiruma à ça^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Wow, deux mois pour sortir ce chapitre ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Novembre était le mois pour NaNoWriMo et Décembre était assez stressant pour moi. Donc lorsqu'est arrivé Janvier, je me suis dit que je DEVAIS finir cette fic !**

**Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas encore la finir. Comme je le craignais, je vais devoir écrire un autre chapitre que j'ESPERE sera le dernier qui clôt tout… A moins que je ne trouve d'autres raisons pour continuer à écrire. Je ne peux encore rien confirmer. Mais bon, je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous aiment le fluff et je pense que ça vous ira ainsi ? XD Si vous êtes contents, c'est super !**

**Du simple et bêbête chapitre bourré de fluff (je voulais le faire encore plus fluff, je le jure ! Mais Mamori ne voulait pas plier !). J'espère que le chapitre qui suivra sera un peu plus intéressant pour combler les blancs que j'ai placé là. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première chose que Mamori entendit lorsqu'elle se réveilla complètement fut le son de touches que l'on presse. Ce son était si familier maintenant pour elle puisqu'elle avait dû l'entendre un millier de fois au moins. L'image de la personne qui en était généralement la cause commença à se former sous ses paupières semi-ouvertes. Mais elle réalisa bientôt que le son était irrégulier et qu'il y avait des bruits de fusillade en plus de ça.

_C'est bizarre…_ pensa-t-elle, avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre d'Hiruma où elle se souvenait s'être endormie. Au lieu de ça elle était allongée sur le canapé du salon. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il faisait toujours nuit et, à en juger par la température glaciale de la pièce, qu'on devait être au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais une épaisse et chaude couverture était placée sur Mamori pour contrer la température ambiante. Et qu'Hiruma n'était pas loin d'elle.

Assis paresseusement au sol et adossé contre le canapé avec une veste sur le râble, ce n'était pas sur son ordinateur qu'il tapait mais sur une manette de jeu. Les yeux de Mamori suivirent le câble de la manette jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait fort à une Playstation 3. Au-dessus de ça, une télévision montrait un FPS où un personnage tenant un fusil se déplaçait discrètement à travers une forêt touffue.

Une telle vision la rendit perplexe. Lui ? Jouer aux jeux vidéo ? « Hiruma… kun ? » Dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu râpeuse.

Mettant le jeu en pause, Hiruma se tourna vers Mamori avec un sourire. « T'es enfin réveillée, » dit-il. « Tu n'es pas encore en train de rêver, dis ? »

« De rêver ? » Demanda Mamori qui n'en fut que plus perplexe. Était-elle en train de rêver là ? Après tout, elle était dans le salon au lieu d'être dans la chambre d'Hiruma. Et Hiruma était avec elle, pleinement éveillé et jouant aux jeux vidéo. Elle se mit sur son séant, paraissant toujours hébétée, et sentit brusquement le froid vif attaquer ses mains nues. Pressant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Oi ! Recouche-toi ! » La gronda Hiruma. « Il fait encore putain d'froid et tu es toujours malade ! »

Mamori sursauta, hocha rapidement la tête et se rallongea sous la couverture. Tout avait l'air bizarre désormais. Bien que ses sens lui disaient qu'elle était éveillée, tout autour d'elle lui faisait penser à un rêve. Comme par exemple Hiruma donnant des ordres pour son bien-être, ça c'était bizarre si on considérait son train de conduite habituel.

Mais bon, il avait été comme ça depuis qu'elle était tombée malade. « Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait son jeu.

« Dans quelques heures, ça fera un jour entier, » répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur l'écran devant lui alors que le bruit de la fusillade résonnait dans le salon.

« Pourquoi suis-je sur le canapé ? » Demanda-t-elle encore. « Je pensais m'être endormie dans ta chambre. »

« C'était le cas, » sourit-il. « Je dormais dans le salon lorsque tu t'es réveillée et a commencé à me harceler. »

« D-dans mon sommeil ? » S'ébahit Mamori.

« Ben, si tu t'en souviens pas c'est tout aussi bien, » caqueta-t-il doucement. Toutefois Mamori soupçonnait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Mais elle savait aussi qu'Hiruma ne voulait probablement pas en parler.

Mamori grogna un peu. D'abord elle restait à dormir chez Hiruma. Puis elle jouait les somnambules et l'embêtait encore plus ? « Je suis désolée… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Hein ? » S'exclama Hiruma avec un regard ennuyé.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! » Répéta un peu plus fort Mamori avant de tousser à cause de la douleur dans sa gorge. Hiruma ne dit rien tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. « Je ne voulais pas t'embêter autant. Et me voilà, malade, te dérangeant chez toi. Je t'empêche de travailler ou même d'aller à l'entrainement. Ma propre mère est même passée ! »

Hiruma fronça un petit peu plus les sourcils à la mention de la mère de Mamori. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta mère ? »

« Rien ! » Répondit Mamori. « Elle est super mais je suis sûre que tu étais très inconfortable avec elle dans les parages. »

A en juger par l'expression d'Hiruma, Mamori était certaine d'avoir raison. Pourtant il n'affirma ni n'infirma ses soupçons, se contentant de jouer au jeu devant lui où son personnage bombarda des espèces de soldats ennemis. Son silence et son air distant faisaient dire à Mamori que sa mère avait parlé à Hiruma, mais elle poussa cette pensée de côté. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment y penser.

En soupirant un brin, vu qu'elle se sentait maintenant réveillée, Mamori décida de regarder ce qu'Hiruma faisait. « A quoi joues-tu ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une Playstation. »

« Modern Warfare, » répondit Hiruma en souriant malicieusement. « Et ce n'est pas à moi. Je l'ai eu d'un pauvre con qui a usé de mes _services _et ne pouvait pas me payer. »

Mamori battit des paupières. « Tu utilises encore ton carnet noir ? »

« J'ai besoin de me faire du fric, » déclara-t-il pragmatique. « Et en plus, c'est un putain d'bon moyen pour glaner des infos sur tous ces connards. »

« Ça m'a l'air très dangereux, » dit Mamori d'un ton inquiet.

« C'est comme ça que je vis, fichue manager, » dit-il en tirant quelques coups de feu dans le jeu, finissant le niveau avec ce que Mamori trouvait être un excellent score. « Tsss, stupide jeu. C'était plus facile que prévu. »

Mamori sourit un peu alors qu'Hiruma lançait une nouvelle partie. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil du coin de l'oeil et surprit son sourire. « Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Elle gloussa entre deux quintes de toux. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te vois jouer à autre chose qu'à du football américain. C'est quand même un joli changement. »

« Tsss. Ma vie ne tourne pas qu'autour du foot, tu sais, » dit-il en s'acharnant sur un niveau plus dur, cette fois dans une base de l'armée abandonnée sous la neige.

« Je sais, » répondit Mamori, le regard toujours fixé sur Hiruma. « Mais ça occupe tellement une grosse part de notre vie que j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Je l'avoue, à chaque fois que je te vois, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est des données d'amefuto, des stratégies de jeux et l'organisation de tout ce qui a trait à l'équipe. »

Hiruma hocha silencieusement la tête, étant d'accord avec elle. « C'est tout ce que nous avons faits, putain, depuis notre première rencontre, non ? » Dit-il. « Evidemment, je me suis d'abord occupée de faire de ta vie un enfer. »

« Parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ? » Mamori éclata un peu de rire.

« Non, parce que de t'avoir dans l'équipe était trop putain d'beau pour être vrai, » sourit-il. « Faut que j'admette, c'était quand même putain d'trop facile. Après tout, je savais qui tu étais. Mamori Anezaki. Membre du Comité de Discipline. Foutrement agressive. A tenté de me _discipliner _pas mal de fois. Ce qui n'a pas bien marcher, hein bordel ? »

« C'est parce que tu es sacrément têtu, » soupira Mamori bien que son sourire persistât sur ses lèvres. « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi le fait que je rejoigne l'équipe était trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Parce que je ne me doutais pas que tu allais finir par aimer le foot, » répondit-il en quittant le jeu pour regarder Mamori. « Tu es bien trop intelligente pour vouloir rejoindre un club pour un jeu d'hommes essayant de se taper dessus. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour t'abaisser à ce niveau. Mais merde, tu as appris le jeu et as atteint mon niveau plus vite que je ne l'aurais crû. Je pensais que tu ne serais bonne qu'à faire le ménage, t'occuper des idiots et rassembler des données. Maintenant tu fais plus que planifier des stratégies avec moi, tu … » Hiruma s'interrompit, se braqua un peu et se retourna vers la télé pour continuer sa partie.

Mamori entendit et vit tout cela avec curiosité, son cœur battant étrangement la chamade. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle pouvait tirer des paroles d'Hiruma, mais ce qui se passait sur-le-coup était une occasion rarissime. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hiruma être aussi honnête… bien qu'au cours d'un match il lui avait confessé ses pensées et ses peurs sur la direction que prenait les choses. Mais cela semblait différent… comme avec une signification cachée.

Ou sa maladie prenait le meilleur d'elle-même et elle se faisait simplement des films. « Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, » admit-elle, un sourire relevant le coin de ses lèvres. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie rabaissée au club. Après tout, je l'ai rejoint et j'ai tout appris juste pour pouvoir protéger Sena. Comment ai-je pu finir par aimer autant ce sport ? Depuis quand est-ce que je préfère passer la moindre parcelle de mon temps à l'analyser ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus, tiens. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

Mamori réalisa qu'Hiruma avait arrêté de jouer et la regardait intensément comme si sa réponse à cette question desservait toute son attention. De nouveau, cet étrange sentiment germa en Mamori alors qu'elle lui renvoyait son regard. S'inquiétait-il de l'avoir poussé à bout jusqu'à en tomber malade ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il lui demandait cela ?

…Faisait-il à ce point attention à elle ?

Respirant profondément, elle répondit avec conviction : « Jamais. »

Hiruma semblait satisfait de sa réponse. Son sourire revint tandis qu'il se remettait à jouer. Mamori le regarda un moment pendant que des milliers de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hiruma comme ça. Mais bon, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient il n'avait qu'un but en tête : gagner au foot. Aussi voir ce côté d'Hiruma, lui parlant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui demandant si elle avait des regrets… c'était étonnamment personnel.

Mamori se demanda alors si c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin là maintenant. A Deimon, lorsqu'elle avait attrapé froid ou lui cassé son bras, ils ne laissaient rien les freiner pour clamer la victoire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés pour penser au-delà de ça. Ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés pour juste se regarder voir la personne à travers le rôle.

Et maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, un étrange sentiment se développait en Mamori. C'était bizarre, comme si c'était nouveau, mais en même temps elle avait l'impression de ressentir cela depuis un bout de temps. Cela la gênait aussi pas mal, car elle commençait à voir Hiruma sous un autre jour.

Elle se dit que c'était à cause de la maladie. Se sentant bien mieux et réveillée, elle se leva et s'assit à côté d'Hiruma, gardant la couverture autour d'elle. Il lui coula un regard curieux alors qu'elle fixait encore l'écran. « Tu veux jouer ? » Demanda-t-il en lui montrant d'un signe de la tête une manette de plus reliée à la console.

Mamori hésita, sachant qu'elle allait être horrible. Elle pouvait à peine utiliser un ordinateur, alors qui plus est une Playstation ? Mais en y réfléchissant, elle arriva à une étrange conclusion. Que du moment qu'il était avec elle, de telles choses n'importaient que peu. « D'accord, » dit-elle en se saisissant de la manette.

Hiruma caqueta de joie en quittant sa partie pour en débuter une autre. « Ke ke ke, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois gentil avec toi, putain d'manager. »

« Je sais que tu ne le seras pas, » lâcha Mamori en haussant les épaules. « Mais je pourrais miraculeusement te battre pour une fois. »

« Tsss, si ça arrive, je t'achète une boite de choux à la crème. »

« Et si tu gagnes ? »

Hiruma eut un large sourire alors qu'il lançait un niveau où deux joueurs s'affrontaient l'un l'autre dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une ville déserte. « Ta dette doublera. »

« Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais pour le dérangement, » répliqua Mamori en tenant nerveusement la manette.

« Je te le dirai après la partie, » répondit Hiruma. Et sur ce, ils se mirent à jouer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Vous me détestez déjà ? De nouveau, je m'excuse pour le sérieux manque de fluff. Ce chapitre avait tellement de potentiel, je sais. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je suppose que je voulais vraiment me réserver pour le prochain chapitre ? Surtout qu'il sera écrit selon le POV d'Hiruma ? (Et oui, c'est un avant-goût pour vous, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire du fluff d'après HIRUMA. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?) Je ferai de mon mieux avec le prochain chapitre les gens. Jusque-là, merci pour tous les superbes commentaires et le support pour cette fic ! ^^**

**Note de la traductrice : Cette fic est délicieuse de bout en bout. Et bien que j'ai COD MW3 sur PC, j'y ai joué sur la Play3 avec un pote allemand. Nous étions tous seuls sur la map et ça a fini comme ça les quatre matchs : 25-2, 18-37, 50-5, 17-17. (Mon score est le deuxième à chaque fois. Le match nul a été décidé dans les 20 dernières secondes sinon je perdais…) Miki bozu pour ceux qui me lisent et commentent mon travail ! J'espère ne jamais vous décevoir ! (Et de poster quotidiennement mais certains chapitre font 5 pages minimum alors c'est long, navrée) Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Et voici enfin le chapitre final. Je suis désolée que ça ait pris autant de temps ! C'était une folie après l'autre. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ce chapitre vous fasse justice, chers lecteurs. Pour le moment, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hiruma ne pouvait pas dormir cette nuit-là après que la mère d'Anezaki soit passée. Au fond de lui-même il était vraiment épuisé, mais plus il essayait de dormir, plus il se sentait éveillé. Il maudit son esprit hyperactif qui réfléchissait à des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

Comme, irait-elle mieux demain ? Ou sera-t-elle encore malade demain ? Si elle était toujours malade, devrait-il emprunter le camion du putain d'vieux et la ramener chez ses parents ? Et si elle allait mieux, était-il OK de la faire bosser à nouveau ? Ou ça pouvait encore attendre ?

Il avait déjà pris un grand risque en racontant au reste de l'équipe que c'était lui qui était malade et non pas Anezaki. Il savait que l'équipe trouverait ça dur à avaler que le démoniaque capitaine des Wizards ait pu être cloué au lit à cause d'un simple rhume. Mais Anezaki était en fait avec lui et les rumeurs allaient sûrement s'emballer si on apprenait qu'elle passait sa convalescence avec _lui _et dans ses quartiers en plus. Les gens croiraient que la putain d'manager était venue d'elle-même pour prendre soin de lui quand il était malade. Personne ne croirait que c'était l'inverse, à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux. Il se fichait royalement des rumeurs, mais il se demandât si elle était intimidée par de telles choses, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'université. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Par ailleurs, ils boufferaient plutôt leurs chaussettes que de lui demander comment il se rétablissait.

Mais en y réfléchissant, il réalisa qu'Anezaki ne s'était jamais préoccupée des rumeurs de ce genre. Même à Deimon durant leur troisième année, les rumeurs s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre qu'eux deux sortaient ensemble. Certains avançaient qu'Hiruma avait ensorcelé Anezaki ou l'avait fait chanter pour qu'elle couche avec lui. Les plus barges prétendaient qu'Hiruma avait violé Anezaki et qu'elle se faisait passer pour sa petite copine pour éviter le drame. Il y avait pas mal de rumeurs farfelues qu'il continuait de découvrir en remplissant son petit carnet. La putain d'manager n'était au courant que de 24% d'elles, et pourtant elle les niait l'une après l'autre, leur accordant un rire et puis se replongeant avec ferveur dans ses études et l'équipe.

Même avec ces rumeurs qui leur tournaient autour, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment remarqué combien de temps ils passaient ensemble à parler de Football Américain. Et peut-être qu'entre se foutre de la gueule des rumeurs et s'occuper de l'équipe, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eus le temps d'y penser.

Cela fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma décide d'aller à Saikyoudai et que la réalisation qu'ils allaient être séparés le frappa. Cet instant lui fit considérer son utilité et il n'y avait pas à dire, du moment qu'elle était à ses côtés, il avait de grandes chances d'écrabouiller quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route. A partir de là il commença à développer cette étrange habitude de l'observer. Il faisait ça nonchalamment lorsque tout le monde regardait mais petit à petit il réalisa que son attention s'attardait un peu plus à chaque fois. Comme d'observer ses yeux s'embraser de flammes froides lorsque l'équipe adverse insultait la sienne. Ou comment elle retenait un sourire lors des moments de "célébration" d'Hiruma, ne faisant qu'une allusion de sourire du coin des lèvres.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais connaitre toutes ses petites habitudes le fascinait. Et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses que bientôt la putain d'manager envahissait son espace personnel dans son propre appartement. Il n'était pas trop content de l'avoir constamment venir et toucher ses affaires tandis qu'ils travaillaient, mais il s'y ait vite fait. Et il mémorisa le genre d'ordre et de propreté qu'Anezaki aimait. Les mugs et les tasses sur l'étagère du haut. Les assiettes et les bols sur l'étagère à côté. Tous les fruits secs dans le placard à côté du frigo. Il s'amusait à la mettre hors d'elle en désordonnant les choses de temps en temps. Des conserves non entamées dans le frigo, des baguettes mélangées aux cuillères. Elle se mettait en colère, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et lui lançant un regard noir, et puis elle remettait tout patiemment à sa place.

Et sans le réaliser, il faisait de même.

Hiruma repensa à tous ces petits instants et réalisa que la raison derrière tous ses changements était bien plus sérieuse qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord. En fin de compte, il devait admettre qu'il était …

« Hiru… ma ? »

Les yeux d'Hiruma s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il se mit sur son séant sur le canapé pour voir Anezaki, la couverture autour des épaules, sortant de sa chambre. « Putain d'manager, qu'est-ce que … ? » Commença Hiruma en regardant Mamori marcher au petit bonheur la chance. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. Les seuls mots qu'il comprenait étaient « Où ? » et « Hiruma ? ».

Il sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il vit Anezaki se diriger vers la salle à manger. Il attrapa son bras et s'exclama : « Oi ! Regarde où tu vas ! »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hiruma pour comprendre que Mamori était somnambule. Lorsqu'il eut saisi son bras Mamori se retourna et planta sa figure contre le torse d'Hiruma. Elle continua de murmurer dans le tissu de son maillot mais Hiruma n'en comprenait pas un traître mot. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Se dit-il, se demandant en quelle occasion elle était comme ça.

Il essaya de la ramener dans sa chambre et de la faire se coucher. Mais dès qu'il quittait la chambre, Mamori était de nouveau sur ses talons à murmurer. Il allait la faire se rallonger sur le lit lorsque l'histoire de Mami comme quoi Mamori suivait sa mère à travers toute la maison lui revint à l'esprit.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule… » Lâcha Hiruma, résistant à l'envie de se taper le front. Mamori s'était déjà relevée et fonçait sur lui, murmurant constamment. Avec un soupir résigné, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, il amena Mamori au canapé et la fit s'allonger là tandis qu'il s'asseyait par-terre pour garder un œil sur elle.

A son grand soulagement, elle ne se releva pas. Elle paraissait plus calme maintenant, comme si le rêve qu'elle avait c'était apaisé maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés. Cet air serein sur son visage était suffisant pour calmer les inquiétudes d'Hiruma. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'Anezaki était vraiment très jolie si on regardait bien. Et qu'il devait être assez agréable de se réveiller chaque matin pour voir son visage endormi…

Stop. Hiruma se gronda. Il ne devait pas penser à ça là maintenant. Il commença à chercher ce qu'il pourrait faire pour passer le temps et trouva la Play qu'il avait obtenu de l'un de ses clients. En souriant, il se saisi du jeu « Modern Warfare » qu'il avait aussi récupéré de lui et se mit à jouer.

Il se distrait assez bien en découvrant les nombreuses armes disponibles dans le jeu avec un grognement d'approbation et en déterminant les meilleures pour les nombreux niveaux. Ça marcha pour les quinze premières minutes … du moment qu'il ne pensait pas à la putain d'manager.

Et puis il l'entendit grommeler : « Ne pars pas… »

Hiruma mit aussitôt le jeu en pause pour regarder Mamori. Plaçant une main sur son front, il remarqua qu'elle avait toujours de la fièvre, ce qui pouvait expliquer le somnambulisme de tout à l'heure et ces étranges murmures. Il soupira et se demanda quoi faire tandis que Mamori geignait inconfortablement. Il prit alors la main de Mamori et murmura doucement dans son oreille : « Personne n'ira nulle part, putain d'manager… »

Mamori serra la main d'Hiruma et la pressa contre sa joue. Elle se mit à sourire et à grommeler : « Je suis tellement contente … Hiruma-kun. »

C'était une bonne chose que personne d'autre ne se trouvait chez Hiruma à ce moment-là et que Mamori était profondément endormie. Parce que le plus rarissime et anormal sentiment fit surface alors que ses mots rentraient dans son crâne. Il l'avait entendu dire pas mal de mots doux et bizarres à son intention auparavant, mais leur signification ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Posant sa tête sur le rebord du canapé, il ne pouvait plus nier ce sentiment.

Il était tombé amoureux de la fichue manager.

Se maudissant intérieurement, il attendit que la prise de Mamori sur sa main se relâche avant de se retourner vers la télé. Il prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il se remettait à jouer, écoutant le souffle régulier de Mamori.

Il avait vaguement été conscient de ses sentiments il y a des années, mais il s'en était fichu, ne prenant même pas la peine de les examiner avant aujourd'hui. Il commença à se demander si ces sentiments étaient une bonne ou une mauvaise chose et c'est alors qu'une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit…

Était-il digne d'elle ? C'était un délinquant. Et même si à Saikyoudai il portait l'image d'un capitaine craint par ses pairs, dans le fond il était bien plus que cela. Cette Playstation 3 pouvait d'ailleurs en attester.

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne se préoccupe pas du tout de ces sentiments.

« Hiruma… kun ? »

Hiruma se tourna pour voir une Mamori réveillée, bien que ses yeux ne soient pas encore complètement ouverts. Au moins il était sûr maintenant qu'elle n'était plus somnambule ou marmonnant dans son sommeil. Mettant toutes ses pensées précédentes de côté pour le moment, il mit en pause son jeu et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. « T'es enfin réveillée… »

* * *

Ils jouèrent au jeu vidéo jusqu'au milieu de la matinée, avant qu'Hiruma ne réalise qu'il avait finalement succombé à la fatigue. Hiruma se réveilla dans l'après-midi, couché sur le canapé. Il se demanda où était Mamori et il l'aperçu assise à la table à manger. Elle s'était faite du café et se leva pour lui en faire aussi lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était réveillé. « Quand est-ce que je suis tombé KO ? » Lui demanda-il alors que Mamori était dans la cuisine.

« Vers le niveau Difficile alors que tu me tendais une embuscade, » dit Mamori en versant de l'eau chaude dans son mug. « Il va sans dire que tu gagnais mais j'aurais dû me douter que tu n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. C'est surprenant que j'aie réussi à te toucher ! Mais bon, j'ai vu par la suite que tu avais les yeux fermés. »

Hiruma caqueta un peu. « Donc tu as gagné parce que je me suis endormi ? »

Mamori secoua la tête tandis qu'elle lui apportait son café et qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux à la table à manger. « Je n'ai pas gagné quand même. Bien que j'aie réussi à te toucher cette fois-ci, je n'avais aucune idée de sur quoi appuyer pour finir le niveau. Je n'arrêtais pas de me faire tuer. »

Hiruma caqueta, se souvenant de leurs parties avant qu'il ne s'assoupisse. Mamori pressait des touches au hasard jusqu'à ce que son personnage se suicide pas mal de fois. « Bon, vu que j'étais putain d'KO, on va dire que c'est match nul et on finira le jeu plus tard, » dit-il. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Eh bien, ma fièvre est tombée… » Admit Mamori. « Mon mal de gorge est toujours là mais ça peut aller. Donne-moi juste un petit peu de temps et je serai de retour sur mes pieds. »

« T'as pas à te presser, putain, » dit Hiruma en prenant une gorgée de café. Il était aussi bon que d'habitude. « On a toujours du temps avant le prochain match. »

Mamori hocha la tête. « Mais l'équipe a besoin de s'entraîner et je dois être là pour eux … pour toi, aussi, » ajouta-t-elle gentiment alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son propre café. Hiruma l'entendit cependant mais prétendit que non.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, l'équipe s'en sortira pour le moment, » dit Hiruma.

« Comment ? » Demanda Mamori.

Hiruma sourit. « J'ai donné l'ordre aux deux fichus idiots de Teikoku de s'occuper du club pour le moment. »

« Yamato-kun et Taka-kun ? » S'écria Mamori choquée avant de se calmer. « Bon … c'est vrai qu'ils peuvent s'occuper de l'équipe temporairement. Tu leur as dit que j'étais malade ? »

« Loin de là, » dit Hiruma. « Je leur ai dit que c'était moi le convalescent. »

Mamori, qui sirotait son café, faillit s'étouffer en l'écoutant. Elle toussa un peu avant de lâcher : « Pourquoi ? »

Hiruma haussa les épaules, pas vraiment d'humeur à s'expliquer. Mamori le fixa un moment avant de s'apaiser et de se contenter de lui lancer un regard incrédule. Un ange passa avant que Mamori n'adresse un sourire à Hiruma. Il la regarda alors qu'elle secouait la tête mais Hiruma savait qu'elle avait comprise la raison derrière son mensonge.

Il y avait des moments comme celui-là où il était content de connaitre quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre son train de pensées. Ils finirent tranquillement leur café et Mamori décida d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne la chercher une fois qu'elle aura un peu rangé l'appartement.

Tandis que Mamori attendait sa mère, elle vit qu'Hiruma était de retour sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux pour consulter les dernières nouvelles en date. Elle prit place à ses côtés, jetant elle aussi un regard aux gros titres. Et puis elle parla : « Qu'allons-nous dire aux autres membres lorsque nous les verrons demain ? »

Hiruma haussa les épaules. « On avisera en temps voulu, » répondit Hiruma. « Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils pensent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. »

Mamori éclata d'un rire léger. « Ah… ils ne s'arrêteront jamais, hein ? »

« Vu comment on est toujours fourré ensemble, bordel… » Hiruma sourit. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'arrêteront un jour. »

Mamori sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne neigeait plus désormais et tout à l'extérieur était recouvert d'une couette molletonnée. « Et même si nous le savons, nous continuerons à être l'un avec l'autre. »

Hiruma commença à écrire sur son ordinateur. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher de sitôt. »

« Et je ne pense pas réussir à m'éloigner de toi même si j'essayais, » répondit Mamori en souriant doucement.

« Suis-je aussi irrésistible, putain d'manager ? » Blagua Hiruma en lui jetant un regard.

Mamori éclata de rire mais sembla s'appuyer un peu plus sur lui. « D'une certaine façon… je pense que tu as raison. Parce qu'en quelque sorte tout tombe sous le sens lorsque tu es présent. »

Hiruma pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de Mamori alors qu'elle se rapprochait. « Tu pourrais regretter ces mots, » sourit-il.

« Peut-être… » Murmura Mamori. « Mais je ne regretterais pas tous ces moments passés avec toi, à regarder l'équipe et toi sortir victorieux du terrain. Et si je peux y contribuer encore plus… alors je n'hésiterai pas à tout donner encore pour pouvoir assister à ça une nouvelle fois. »

Hiruma s'arrêta de taper sur son ordinateur pour regarder vraiment Mamori. Elle lui rendit son regard avec son doux sourire sur la figure. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire en cet instant, afin d'exprimer ces étranges sentiments qui bouillaient en lui. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche le portable de Mamori sonna.

Mamori décrocha et après avoir échangé quelques paroles, elle se leva et marcha vers la porte, attrapant son manteau au passage. « Maman m'attend dehors, elle a emprunté la voiture du voisin et m'attend de l'autre côté de la route. Je lui ai dit que je descendais la rejoindre. »

« Tu es certaine de ne pas choper froid en sortant, putain ? » Demanda Hiruma en caquetant un peu. « Je devrais sans doute t'accompagner ou tu vas encore glisser. »

Mamori enfila son manteau. « Ça ira ! En plus, je t'ai causé suffisamment d'ennuis et tu manques de sommeil à cause de moi. Ma maman m'attend, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle récupéra ses sacs et se tourna vers Hiruma, qui était toujours sur le canapé avec ses yeux rivés à l'écran. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle attendait. Elle lança : « Je m'en vais, Hiruma-kun. Prends soin de toi. »

« Ah, » fut la réponse d'Hiruma.

Mamori hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Elle était sur le point de faire un pas dehors lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Hiruma : « Attends. »

Mamori battit des paupières et se retourna pour voir Hiruma marcher vers elle. « Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, » commença-t-il, « comme quoi tu ne regrettes absolument pas d'être avec moi, c'est vrai ? »

Mamori éclata nerveusement de rire. « Hiruma-kun, tu m'as beaucoup posé cette question. Et j'ai déjà dit que je ne regretterai jamais être avec toi. Pourquoi ? »

Hiruma se rapprocha de Mamori, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « Alors ne regrette pas ça. »

Soudain Mamori sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud pressé contre ses lèvres. Son esprit se vida et il lui fallut quasiment une éternité pour réaliser qu'Hiruma, celui qui la frustrait tellement, lui apportait tellement de joie, le dénommé capitaine démoniaque du football américain… était en train de l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma s'écarte. Elle regarda son visage : Il était plein de détermination et d'une confiance inébranlable.

« Ta dette, Mamori Anezaki, pour tous les problèmes que tu m'as causé… » Lui dit-il. « Est de m'attendre. »

Mamori plongea son regard dans le sien sans flancher. « Attendre ? »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant, » lui dit-il. « Je ne peux pas faire de toi mon objectif principal parce que j'ai de plus grandes choses en vue. Le Rice Bowl, par exemple. Mais un jour, je compte bien faire de toi mon objectif principal et tout connard qui essaye de se mettre en nous subira mon courroux. Mais jusque là … attends-moi. »

Mamori sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle essaya d'avaler le sentiment immense qui faisait surface en elle mais ne fit que s'étrangler dessus. Son mal de gorge ne l'aidât pas. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait maintenant et se sermonna pour ça.

Hiruma caqueta. « Après avoir entendu ça, es-tu toujours sûre de vouloir être avec moi, putain d'manager ? »

Mamori détourna les yeux, se mordant un petit peu la lèvre. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de conclure un marché avec le démon. Mais même en sachant cela, elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce démon comptait beaucoup pour elle. Et en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard, elle promis : « Oui. Je t'attendrai. »

Il y eut une étrange expression qui passa sur le visage d'Hiruma que Mamori n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle fut surprise une seconde et puis sourit doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue à lui. « Et j'aurai quelque chose à te dire quand ce jour viendra, » déclara-t-elle.

« Ke, je m'en réjouis d'avance, » lui répliqua-t-il, en prenant sa main sur sa joue et en la serrant un instant. « Maintenant vas-y, ta mère va finir par se faire un putain d'sang d'encre. »

Ils se tinrent par la main un petit moment, sachant que c'était leur unique minuscule instant à eux avant que leurs vies ne reprennent leur cours, avant que Mamori ne s'en aille. Hiruma la regarda partir avant de refermer la porte, de prendre une grande inspiration et de retourner à son train-train quotidien.

Mamori salua joyeusement sa mère, qui nota que Mamori était encore assez rouge et qui demanda si elle n'était pas toujours malade. Mamori nia bien vite sa supposition mais Mami savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec sa fille. Enfin, quoi que ce soit, Mamori souriait doucement en y repensant et c'était donc une bonne chose au bout du compte. Aussi Mami décida de ne pas l'interroger plus et de juste la ramener à la maison.

Dans l'esprit de Mami, elle savait que sa fille et ce garçon nommé Hiruma ressemblaient beaucoup à la gravité. Non seulement leur vie tournait autour l'une de l'autre, elle était certaine que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne pouvaient jamais vraiment s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Avec cette pensée en tête, Mami ne put que jubiler d'avance au futur qui attendait ces deux personnes très spéciales.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà pour cette histoire, les gens ! Je suis désolée si vous êtes un peu restés sur votre faim. J'avais espéré transmettre l'idée que pendant que Mamori est malade, ils réalisent tous les deux qu'ils comptent beaucoup l'un pour l'autre, et que lorsque l'un tombe, l'autre semble tomber aussi. D'où le titre « Gravité ». J'espère que vous l'avez compris comme ça !**

**Cette fin ouvre en fait la possibilité d'une autre fic que j'avais à l'esprit depuis un moment maintenant, qui explorera l'attente de Mamori. Mais ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir de sitôt vu que j'aimerai finir mon autre fanfic d'abord ! Et aussi parce que j'ai eu ma part de fluff pour le moment. J'en écrirai encore lorsque je serais d'humeur, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder heureusement. Après tout, qu'importe ce que je dis, je ne peux pas réfréner mon désir d'écrire du fluff sur HiruMamo.**

**Pour le moment, j'aimerais beaucoup dire MERCI au super support que j'ai reçus pour cette fanfiction. A ceux qui ont commentés, merci de m'avoir dit combien vous avez aimé cette fic. Pour ceux qui l'ont rajouté en favori et en alerte, j'espère franchement que vous l'avez aimé et que vous avez apprécié cette fin ! J'ai adoré tous vos signes de support. MERCI ^^**

**Note de la traductrice : Cette fic est juste splendide et j'ai adoré en traduire le chapitre final alors que la neige tombe au-dehors. Passez une très bonne semaine et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
